An Emerald in the Rough
by TatiMonique
Summary: Emerald is a 22 year old living in a run-down apartment with her 4-year old daughter. She steals and works for the wrong people in order to make money and put food on the table. One day she is face to face with the drug Lord, Cinder Fall, who offers her a job that could benefit Emerald with money, shelter, and food. She takes the offer and soon meets someone who may change her life
1. Chapter 1

**An Emerald in the Rough**

 **A.N.:** Hello all! My first RWBY fanfic is here! I won't say much other than that this idea has been on my mind for days and I just had to write it. Please leave positive feedback for me, it would be greatly appreciated. BTW, Emerald is my favorite character so that also inspired this fic. The universe is supposed to be more realistic than RWBY universe so be aware that there won't be dust, magic, semblances, anything like that but will still relate to some canons in the show.

Rated T: For drug use and mature themes, might change in the future.

 **All rights and characters of RWBY belong to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. I do not claim any of the material besides my originality.**

Enjoy!

 _Plot: Emerald is a 22 year old living in a run-down apartment with her 4-year old daughter. She steals and works for the wrong people in order to make money and put food on the table. One day she is face to face with the drug Lord, Cinder Fall, who offers her a job that could benefit Emerald with money, shelter, and food. She accepts the invitation and works under the woman. She soon meets Cinder's right-hand man, Mercury Black, who though sarcastic keeps an eye out for Emerald. How will the young woman's life unfold?_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Just Another Day**

* * *

"Where did she go?"

"I don't see her!"

"Well find that bitch dammit!"

Footsteps could be heard emerging from a dark alley. The slight splash from the puddles beneath their feet could be heard amongst their quick breaths. A woman was on the run, away from those voices, clad in black, a hoodie covering most of her face. She appeared skinny, few strands of mint green hair peeking out at each sway of her body.

She was clever enough to make sharp turns at each passage she crossed, hoping that the men would lose her trail.

This wasn't her first time doing this, in fact, she had done it multiple times. She was thief. A very skilled one at that. This is how she made a living in the cold streets of Vale City. A city of good sights, booming tourism, and bright lights. Though, despite what the magazines say, Vale isn't as great as it seemed. Behind it's nice facade was its dark nooks and cranny's. The side of downtown vale that wasn't pretty. In fact, downtown is home to some of the shadiest neighborhoods in all of Remnant. A particular part of this can be seen as this mystery woman ran through the streets. After what seemed like forever, she arrived at yet another alley, only this time she approached a white door that stuck out of one of the buildings. The woman knocked in a particular rhythm, awaiting an answer while catching her breath. After a few moments a slit opened near the top and a pair of bright green eyes greeted her. The woman observed the alley before speaking to the person.

"I have the stuff Junior sent me for," she said quietly but sternly. The pair of eyes blinked once before opening the door. In front of the thief was a young woman with short black hair, adorning a slim black dress that ended just above the knee with a slit goin down the sides. Accents of red jewelry decorated her body and red heels sat on her feet. Said woman motioned for the thief to come in and she complied. The black haired girl proceeded to lead her down a hall, loud music could be heard on the other side of the wall. They headed down another hall where glass windows replaced the cement walls. Through them was the view of a nightclub, red lights lighting up the dark room. A bar was bustling with customers and people danced to the music on the glowing floor. She was led upstairs, reaching a large black door. The girl opened it and waited for the thief to enter the dark room. Inside was a suite, red couches in the middle of the room, a small bar to the right and a hot tub to the left. On one of the couches a man was seated, laying back against the cushions, two women at his sides, all having a laugh as they sipped on cocktails. The man was wearing a black suit with a red tie. He had short black hair that led to a neatly trimmed beard. Sunglasses sat on his eyes as he played with the cigar in his mouth. One of the girls next to him, on his right, looked just like the girl that had brought her there instead she had longer black hair and a white dress with cyan accents. Her twin. This girl looked up to see both her lookalike and the hooded woman standing before the couches, her smile fading into a frown upon looking at the green haired girl. She put her mouth to the gloating man's ear and whispered something that caused him to shut up and look up at the two before him.

He looked the thief up and down and grinned, taking out his cigar, "Ah Emerald, always good to see your beautiful face!"

Emerald was her name, and quite fittingly so. She reached a caramel hand to her hood and pulled it off revealing her face in full. The 22 year old had a youthful, round face with unusually lively, red eyes. Her hair was cut short, just above her shoulders with a straight fringe and bangs atop her forehead cut in a triangular style. 2 longer strands extended from the back and were tucked into her sweater.

"Please spare me of the sweet talk Junior, I got the drugs you wanted," She unzipped her sweatshirt pulling out a few brown wrapped packages, each a little under the size of a DVD case, from pockets that lined the inside. She walked towards the couch Junior was sitting on and tossed the bundles on the coffee table. Junior lifted his shades and gave an impressed look, "So you did," he replied sitting up, the two girls backing off.

Emerald zipped her sweatshirt back up, feeling the chill that grazed her skin as she only wore a white tank top underneath, and crossed her arms. Junior took a knife suddenly from his pocket and tore through one of the brown bundles, a white powdery substance flying out and dusting the table. He hummed a tune as he did so and studied the substance, rubbing it between his fingers. Emerald looked at him impatiently as she awaited her reward. Junior smiled again and looked back up into Emerald's red irises, "You know what you gotta do."

Emerald sighed and motioned her way back towards Junior. He poured a bit of the substance out onto the black marble and created a line of it with his knife. Emerald complied and kneeled in front of the table in front of the white streak. She gave a Junior a not-so-friendly look as he handed her a straw, before putting the end to the drug, and in one quick movement she snorted it up. She snorted again to keep everything in and wiped the residue off her nose. A small burn flared in her nasal cavity as the drug passed through.

"Good girl, now we wait a sec to see if it kills ya," Junior chuckled as he watched Emerald stand. She had to admit, she hated this part of the job. Not only was she checking each time for a bad batch but at anytime it could be spiked with something deadly. Other than this, it didn't help that she was starting to get an addiction to the shit as she did this nearly every week.

After a few minutes Emerald could feel the high coming on, a small sense of euphoric bliss. She knew it was a sign that it was good so she nodded at her boss, "It's alright." She inhaled through her nose again feeling it start to get slightly stuffy. Junior clasped his hands together, "Excellent! I'll give you your pay than sweetheart. And I just want to let you know you have a little hustling job tomorrow night so be sure to get here on time so that my girls can doll you up."

Emerald nodded. This was how she made a living so there was barely room to complain. Besides, it was for her daughters sake. Jade was all she had, and she would anything to make sure her daughter lived a fulfilled life. The 22-year-old was soon handed a wad of bills by her boss, "Here is your pay, as always, nice job doll." Emerald accepted the money and gave him another nod at least before a scowl replaced her face after feeling a hand grab her rear. She turned and gave him a look that promised death.

"Hey don't be like that Emmie, you know, you are always welcome to accompany me in my suite's lovely bed," he laughed smugly.

"Not in a million years," Emerald replied swiftly turning on her heel and heading toward the exit. Junior snorted at her retort and went back to his ladies, "Say, would you girls like to join me in the jacuzzi?"

Soon Emerald was back in the chilly streets of Vale, causing her to grasp her sweatshirt tightly. The effects of the cocaine lingered in her brain which made it seem even colder than before. The lights seemed brighter, the cars seemed louder, it was all starting to make her more irritable. Glancing at the half moon in the sky she couldn't help but think that this was just another day in her life. She was used to being in the shady parts of the city and doing the sleaziest of jobs. Hell, she was born to two drug addict parents, both very young and both very careless of their daughters well being. Emerald shook her head of all these thoughts that raced into her head. It was just her and Jade in this world, and nobody else to give two fucks about them. As messed up as this was, she was used to it.

The young woman finally made it home, a rundown 3 story apartment complex. She lived next to drug dealers, ex-cons, prostitutes, you name it. A gunshot seemed as likely to happen as a bird chirping in the morning. It wasn't at all the ideal place to raise a child, and Emerald hated herself for that. There was never a day that went by where Emerald imagined herself leaving the ghetto, putting Jade in school, maybe even putting herself in school, but she never had enough money to do all that.

She opened the apartment door, avoiding a passed out man on the steps. Upon entering, she was hit with a blast of scents ranging from cigarettes to vomit, it always made her nose twist up. She proceeded to climb the stairs to the third floor and made it to her room, number 30. She pulled out her keys and opened the creaky door to the interior. The room was quite small. A small living room, kitchen, patio, one bedroom, one bathroom. It wasn't perfect but she had to live somehow. Emerald laid her keys on the kitchen counter making eye contact with a pot on the stove. Some kind of stew. She took note to get some later and went into the living room to find a girl laying on her old brown sofa asleep. Emerald shook her awake, "Leah, hey, I'm back." The teenage girl awoke, blinking a few times as she adjusted to the sight of Emerald's face, "Oh Miss Sustrai, you're back home...Jade knocked out at like 9."

Emerald smiled at the girl, "Good to know. You know I appreciate what you do for me very much."

The younger girl laughed slightly, "It's never a biggie, besides this is the same kind of shit I have to deal with next door, no escaping the violence...my mom often worries about me though." She shrugged, her messy dark locks a mess on the top of her head. She rubbed the sleep from her gold eyes as she stood up gathering her things.

Emerald put a kind arm around her shoulder, "Well tell your mom I say hi and that I am very grateful that you are such great friends with Jade and that you're the only sitter I would ever want." Both laughed as they approached the door. Emerald took out her money, and counted a few bills in her fingers, "Here you are missy, you make sure to get your mom something nice with that, maybe even take that girl that you've been eyeballing out to eat."

Leah peered at the bills she received in shock, "B-But Miss Sustrai….this must be a mistake, this is more than you've ever given me! I c-can't-"

Emerald cut her off with a warm smile, "Believe me I was planning on giving you this much. Go have fun, not a lot of kids get to do that around here."

Leah's face brightened and she gave Emerald a tight hug, "Oh you are the coolest! Thank you so much!"

Emerald returned the teen's hug feeling good inside, "Hey, think of me as your big sister or something, besides Christmas is coming up soon, I got to give back." Leah gave her one last smile before nodding, "Alrighty then! I'll be back tomorrow night as usual!"

The green-haired woman crossed her arms and nodded back, "You got it down Leah, see ya tomorrow kid." She tousled her short brown locks and saw her out of the room. A long sigh escaped her lips and she stretched her arms over her head. Just another night for her. She headed down the hall to her room, slowly opening the door to the dark room to see Jade curled up in the bed sheets of her queen bed sound asleep. Emerald couldn't help but smile as she went and sat at her daughter's feet and began putting her short strands of dark green hair behind her ear. Her daughter was her life and she wouldn't do anything to change that. A spitting image of Emerald, though with deep green hair rather than mint and a slightly lighter complexion. She didn't want Jade to grow up like she did and to not be loved. She would be the mother that she wished she had and no one was going to stop her. She bowed her head to plant a kiss on her temple.

"I love you baby, don't you forget that…" She whispered going back to caressing her child's hair, a lone tear going down her left cheek.

"I love you…"

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed that! Let me know if you need any clarifying or if you have constructive criticism. I will be writing chapter 2 soon, I know this was on the shorter end but I want people to get a feel for it and get some feedback. Again, positive reviews please!

Love you guys!

-Tati


	2. Chapter 2: Cinder Fall

**A.N:** Hello again! This chapter was supposed to be up a day after the first one but I had some errors that were not allowing me to upload. So, I'm sorry for the inconvenience! Not much to say other than thank you all for your feedback and thanks for following this story! I know you guys want to see more so here we go! I Btw, I totally made up Leah the babysitter and yes she is gay if you couldn't tell. I would say she resembles this picture best if you guys want a more mental image: . Anyway without further ado! Please enjoy and review!

Rated T: For drug use and mature themes, might change in the future.

 **All rights and character of RWBY belong to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. I do not claim any of the material besides my originality.**

 _Plot: Emerald is a 22 year old living in a run-down apartment with her 4-year old daughter. She steals and works for the wrong people in order to make money and put food on the table. One day she is face to face with the drug Lord, Cinder Fall, who offers her a job that could benefit Emerald with money, shelter, and food. She accepts the invitation and works under the woman. She soon meets Cinder's right-hand man, Mercury Black, who though sarcastic keeps an eye out for Emerald. How will the young woman's life unfold?_

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Cinder Fall**

* * *

"Momma momma, wake up!" A small childish voice rang, nudging Emerald from her sleep. The woman slowly opened her cardinal eyes to meet her daughter's bright green orbs hovering over her.

She greeted her with a smile, "Morning baby." She lifted a hand to play with her short dark hair. In the light from the window she could see the tinges of orangish-red lingering off each strand. Emerald ignored this as her thoughts were soon interrupted.

"Do I have to make us breakfast momma? Remember you showed me how to make pancakes?" Her innocence was well adored and Emerald chuckled at the girl's serious expression, "Jade baby, I'll make us breakfast okay?" She ruffled her child's hair and proceeded to sit up. Jade crawled off of the bed and hurried out the door, "I'll get the stuff ready!"

Emerald let out a giggle as Jade's small form scurried away. Her daughter was very smart for her age and was even told that when she had attempted getting her in preschool. She taught her a lot of stuff at home from basic reading to math, as well as house chores like cooking, which she especially loved to do. With this in mind, she didn't have an issue of her daughter finding the right ingredients.

The 22-year-old stood up stretching her limbs and headed for the bathroom. After doing her business, she washed her hands and took in her groggy appearance as she faced the mirror. She was still wearing the white tank top, and could easily pick out the outline of her breasts as she lacked a bra. "Gross," she muttered, looking at her messy hair and baggy eyes. She didn't know why but she couldn't sleep last night, something that has gone on for a while. She didn't know if she was just scared of her living situation or if she thought she was doing the right thing. All she knew was that she was very restless and uneasy all the time. She cupped her hands under the warm stream of water, and began washing away the crust from her face and maybe even the thought that plagued her mind.

Soon, she was in the kitchen, little Jade sitting at the small dining table watching non-cable cartoons from the tv in the living room. Emerald took a glance at the television. On screen was a bubbly children's show featuring little monsters that sang a childish theme song. Though a kids show she always thought it seemed kinda dark, "Baby Grimms? You love that show don't you?"

Jade quickly nodded, "Don't you momma"

Emerald laughed, taking a bowl out of the cupboard, "Of course I do."

She went to work, turning on the stove and mixing the ingredients to make pancakes. Soon laid one down on the pan to cook.

 _Bzzzzzzz bzzzzzzz bzzzzzzz_

Emerald turned and noticed her phone was vibrating on the dining table. "Jade can you answer that for momma please?" She watched as her daughter successfully answered her cell and said a small "hello." Jade looked up at her mom saying "okay" to whoever was on the phone and took it away from her ear, "It's Junior."

Emerald quickly moved to grab the cell and placed it to her ear, spatula in hand, "This is Emerald…"

"Emerald baby! Good morning to ya and your cute little girl. Look, tonight is a big night and I don't want to screw it up. We got a very important person coming into the nightclub and I need you to look your very fucking best okay? If something goes wrong my head is on the fucking chopping block! So please listen closely, I got a guy coming in, also very important, who wants an escort and that's you. Please treat him nicely and do whatever he tells you…"

So far it sounded all easy to Emerald. Not only was she a skilled thief but she could also play with minds with good words and a bit of looks. She was used to this part of the job as well. She would act as a hostess and butter men and even women up with lies, some days even sleep with them. She didn't enjoy it but she had to do it in order to make these people happy in order to get them on Junior's good side so he could have more trade partners.

Junior continued, "Once you do this, invite him to the guest rooms and make him want you and once you get him into a tight spot, bam! You kill that son of a bitch!"

Emerald's eyes widened in shock. She blinked a few times in order to make sure what he said was real, "I'm sorry what did you say?"

"You are to kill him, with a knife, slit his throat for christ's sake!" Junior said nonchalantly.

Emerald trembled slightly, "B-But I….I never…."

Junior sighed, "Look if you want a heaping wad of cash, bigger than before, than you'll kill that man got it? You do want to provide for your family right? Besides, you signed a contract."

Emerald felt sick to her stomach, her appetite fading. She had never killed someone before nor did she desire to and now….what choice did she have? Junior is paying her good money for his jobs and she couldn't just leave...he could kill her or hurt Jade. She glanced up at her little girl who was giving her curious look. It was for her. It was for Jade. Whatever she needed to do….it was for her daughter's sake.

Though hesitant, Emerald spoke up, "I-I'll be there…"

"That's my girl! Be here by 8, wear your best dress and doll your face up. 8 I mean it - _click_ "

Emerald slowly wthdrew the phone from her face and placed it on the counter, proceeding to lean back against the fridge, letting a shaky sigh from her lips. Jade noticed her mother and stared with sad eyes, "What's wrong momma?"

Emerald looked back at her and gave a small smile, "Nothing baby, everything is alright." Suddenly the stench of something burning hit her nostrils which instinctively made her turn back to the pancakes. The one in the pan was burnt, making Em frown. She threw it away and started fresh trying her best to recover from the news she was given.

* * *

It was nearing 8:00 and Emerald had been getting ready for the past hour and a half. She wore an astonishing red dress that hugged her body and had an opening that showed her lower back. The dress went a little under mid thigh and a slit started on the right side and went up to almost her hip. Quite slutty in her opinion as it was picked out by the Malachite twins, but it helped with her job. She was currently in the bathroom putting on makeup, applying a deep red lipstick.

Jade watched her mom from the side wearing a pair of purple footie pajamas, "Can you stay home tonight momma?"

Emerald put a cap on the lipstick and sighed, "Jade, you know I would but momma has to go to work during the night, you know that."

Jade looked at the floor in sadness, letting go of the stuffed bear she held in her arms. Emerald saw this and instantly moved to kneel in front of her, "Jade, you know I wouldn't want to be anywhere else than being here with you. Mommies and daddies got to go to work though in order to buy food and toys for you to have, because they care about you."

Jade turned her head to the side, her little side pony swaying, "Where is my daddy momma?"

Emerald's eyes filled with horror as she realized what she had said. She cleared her throat, "Baby, your daddy...remember what I told you?"

Jade frowned, "When me and Leah went to the park, every kid there had a daddy…"

Emerald got uneasy again. What was she supposed to say? Her dad wasn't a good man and she didn't want him to be any part of her child's life. She gathered her thoughts and gently held onto Jade's shoulders, "Jade, some people don't have daddies because sometimes momma's can be both."

Jade's expression grew surprised, "Really?"

Emerald smiled and nodded, "I'm sure of it."

Jade smiled back and hugged Emerald tightly, "I'm glad you are momma."

Emerald felt her eyes get glossy and hugged her child back. Soon after a knock could be heard at the door, "It must be Leah," Emerald got up with Jade holding onto her hand and headed to the door. Opening it she saw the teenager who couldn't help but stare at Emerald in awe, "Wow miss Sustrai...you look gorgeous…"

Emerald laughed at her comment, "Why thank you Leah." She let the girl in, Jade running to her arms shouting her name. Emerald loved the sight of Jade reacting to the babysitter, and if she had to admit, she would say that Leah was somewhat part of her family.

Emerald got her things together and saw that it was 7:45. She grabbed a black coat and headed toward Jade picking her up and planting kisses on her cheek, "You be good okay? You are to be in bed by 9:00 no buts."

Jade giggled as her mom tickled her, "Okay momma okay…"

She gave her one last kiss before setting her down, she than turned to Leah who spoke first, "No need to worry Miss Sustrai, I got it all down."

Emerald walked up and pinched the teens cheek earning an "ow". Emerald gave her a look, "And for the love of God, please call me Emerald, the whole Miss thing makes me sound so old…"

Leah let out a laugh and nodded rubbing her cheek, "Will do."

Soon Emerald was out of the house and on her way to Junior's club. The temperature was even colder than yesterday and it didn't help that she had such a short dress on. Her black heels clicked against the concrete and her breath could be seen in the chilly air.

She had to kill somebody tonight. She had to kill somebody tonight. The thought wouldn't go away. She couldn't kill somebody could she? No, no...she had to...she had to in order for her family to be safe.

She headed in through the front of the nightclub, the music loud enough to be heard from blocks away. Upon entering, bright lights filled her vision and thumping beats raced into her ears. People were dancing in the center of room, some drunk some sober. Tables and booths lined the outside of the dance floor where chatty rich people gloated and hostesses that looked similar to Emerald in terms of attire walked about. Said woman walked into the back in order to get to Junior's suite, outside 2 bulky bodyguards blocked the door. Emerald tried to appear kind to the men, "It's Emerald, I'm here to see Junior."

The guy on the left nodded to the guy on the right and they opened the doors for her. Emerald said her thanks and walked in through the corridor and up into Junior's hideout. There was at least ten times the amount of women than the last time she came in, some in the hottub, some at the bar, on the couch. If Emerald didn't know where she was she would have thought she stepped into a brothel.

Looking over the hoards of girls, she tried to pick out Junior's tall frame, finally finding him enjoying a strip show in the back corner as his room did come with poles. Emerald sighed and approached him as he tucked bills into the girl's thong. She gave him a tap on the shoulder which caused him to turn, his face beaming as he looked her up and down, "Emerald! Wow are you fucking sexy," He whistled and Emerald scrunched her face up, "Just tell me what I have to do dammit!"

Junior let out a laugh, ignoring what she just said, "You know Emmie girl, I am very willing to grant you with a second child if you allow me-" He reached for her cheek.

Emerald grew irritated and slapped it away, "Shut the hell up, I came here to work for you not for you to pester me with your perverted shit."

Junior suddenly grabbed her by the neck hard and brought her close to him, "You best stop talking to me like you know better you dumb little bitch, now I suggest you get your shit together otherwise I may do something I regret."

Emerald held onto his strong arm trying to ease the pressure, his alcoholic breath blasting her face, her eyes wide as she was frightened by his aggressiveness. Then again, what was she thinking. She signed a contract and if she gets on Junior's badside for her attitude, then it could mean putting her and Jade in danger.

Junior's dark eyes glared into her soul, his grip tightening. Emerald gave in, "I-I apologize sir."

Junior let her go allowing Emerald to gag a bit, "Now get the hell ready to impress this fuck and leave my sight! Melanie will show you the way."

Emerald regained her composure and stood straight, following the white clad girl out of the suite. She could feel Junior's eyes like daggers on her back. She was glad to have left the room, feeling her body still shaking from the scare. She had to focus on the task though, and that's what she would do.

Melanie pointed to a table in the far left corner of the club, "He's sitting at that booth, he's expecting you." Emerald nodded and headed over there, changing her expression quickly from sullen to delighted as she approached the booth where a tall man with spiky red and brown hair sat. She let out a breath, reassuring herself of what to do as she walked up to him

"Is this seat taken?" She asked in her kindest most sultry voice. The man turned to her and grinned, scooting over for her to sit, "Not at all."

She sat next to him taking note of his appearance. He wore a black suit and dark shades covered his eyes. She was curious as to why he would wear them in this place, but didn't want to question it, "So what's your name?"

"Adam. Adam Taurus," He replied smiling, "Care for a drink?"

"I would love one," She returned the kind gaze. She could tell he was checking her out through his glasses by the way he observed her, though she wasn't bothered. Adam had an oddly charming feel to him.

The two received their drinks and began happily conversating. Adam explained how he ran an organization that brought in a good amount of money and how his fame grew in Vale City. Emerald listened intently as she was supposed to, sipping her alcoholic beverage.

"Tell me about yourself beautiful," he urged.

Emerald blinked, "Oh well, I've been working for this club for a while now-"

 _ **Brrrrnggg Brrrrnnggg**_

Adam stood up pulling out his phone, "I should take this, excuse me." Emerald nodded smiling as Adam left. She let out another sigh, bringing a hand down to the side of her dress, lifting it slightly, feeling at the knife that sat attached to her thigh. She grimaced slightly as she reminded herself that she would kill Adam with it. For some reason she felt like there were eyes on her, so she instinctively turned and looked around landing on a pair of amber irises and a smug smile.

Who is that woman?

The one staring at her was like a goddess. A strapless black dress that hugged her curves and allowed for slight cleavage to show, glasslike heels on her feet and long, flowing brown hair that was swept to the left side. She was exceptionally gorgeous and Emerald couldn't help but keep her eyes locked and the woman didn't move either. She just say there smiling intently at Emerald. She than noticed her amber gaze go down to where Emerald was messing with the knife and the green-haired girl quickly composed herself and looked away. Her heart began to race.

She wouldn't be able to tell would she? How long was she watching her and Adam?

She looked back out of the corner of her eye only to see the woman still staring. But Emerald needed to focus and so she ignored her until Adam came back.

"Business call?" She asked curiously.

Adam nodded, "Yep, those guys can't turn an oven on without my help."

Emerald laughed loudly, earning a laugh from Adam, "You know you are honestly very exquisite Emerald, I don't think I've met a woman quite like it."

Emerald blushed, "Oh stop, I'm sure there are plenty of girls at your feet who are way better than me."

"Nah, nah, I mean it, I do," He placed his hand on Emerald's thigh drawing closer to her ear, "Say...why don't we go somewhere private."

Emerald blushed even more and winked, "You can just follow me handsome."

Both left the booth and headed towards the back of the club. Emerald feeling uneasy as she made her way past the mystery woman's table. And just when she thought it wouldn't get worse….

"Adam, who's the lovely lady?" The woman called out. Her voice was strangely sexy and seductive. Emerald and Adam turned to the woman, Emerald avoiding eye contact.

Adam snorted in annoyance, "I don't think it's any of your business Cinder."

Cinder was her name. She let out a tiny laugh and motioned towards the empty spot in front of her, "I just wanted to know where she got her stunning dress, may I have just a quick word?"

Adam looked at Emerald who nodded at him, "I'll meet you at that door over there in a minute."

Adam gave Cinder one last irritated look then walked away. Emerald soon took a seat right in front of woman who instantly spoke, "Tell me...how do you plan on doing it?"

Emerald's eyes widened in disbelief. Had she really caught on? She gave Cinder a look, "What do you want from me?"

Cinder kept smiling, "I just want to know why you're about to kill Adam."

The darker woman's breath hitched. She knew. But how? She couldn't see the knife from her view. Emerald grew nervous feeling sweat start to build up. Would she kill her? "Wh-Who are you?"

"Cinder Fall. Vale City's top businesswoman. I run the largest drug ring in the country. It's interesting how you've never heard of me," Cinder explained taking a sip of her martini.

When Emerald thought about it did ring a bell. She had heard of some famous person who ran the streets, but she didn't know it was her. But what did she want from her? Cinder noticed Emerald's shocked expression and went ahead and started talking, "Look, I'm not here to pesterize you, I simply caught you in the act. But I can't help but say I've taken an interest in you. You seem to have...second thoughts…"

Emerald felt at the knife again. She felt nauseous at the woman's accuracy, "Y-You're not wrong."

Cinder nodded, "I see...tell me what are those marks from?" Cinder motioned at her neck. Emerald felt her own neck and could feel the slight tinge of a bruise from Junior's assault. She guessed it was quite noticeable seeing that Cinder could see it in the dim lighting.

"I...uh…"

"Did Junior do that to you?"

How did she know everything?

Emerald stayed quiet.

"I'm thinking of giving you a offer," Cinder announced, causing Emerald to listen in, "I want you to work for me."

Emerald was stunned at this. She didn't understand why she was so interested in her, she didn't even do anything. Besides she signed a contract. She turned her head to see Adam waiting impatiently.

"Look lady," she began, "I can't accept your offer, I have obligations to Junior's company and-"

Cinder frowned a bit, "Well I would offer you things that Junior could never give you. Good food, better pay, even a place to call your own, besides...Adam could be a valuable asset, I don't think you should kill him."

Emerald froze at such an offer. A place to stay that wasn't her crappy apartment. A better environment for Jade to live in without fearing for her every night. But. She couldn't just leave. She was on Junior's contract and he could come after her. She barely knew Cinder and she couldn't guarantee her daughter's safety.

Emerald stood up facing Adam. Cinder's smile grew and she closed her eyes, "Very well then...I'll still be sitting here if you refuse to kill him but if you do... than I won't beg."

Emerald gritted her teeth but continued to walk forward to meet back up with her client. Cinder continued to watch them disappear into the back corrido as she sipped on her drink, the same smug look still gracing her face.

* * *

~To be Continued~

* * *

Hope you enjoyed chapter 2! A good amount longer than chapter 1 so I hope you stayed intrigued. Stay tuned for the next chapter and feel free to message me for clarification and such.

Also, if you can't tell I'm throwing out hints as to who Jade's dad is, unless you caught on. It will all be revealed eventually.

Please follow and review!

Thanks loves!

~Tati


	3. Chapter 3: A Decision to be Made

A.N.: Hey guys I'm back! Thanks again for all the feedback and the love, I really, really appreciate it! I know there were a lot of different guesses regarding Jade's dad, but I want to keep it low-key until it happens because I do not want to totally spoil it. But thanks again, and enjoy this chapter of EITR! (: Also let me know if you guys have any questions! Feel free to shoot me a message.

Rated T: For drug use, swearing and mature/sexual themes, might change in the future.

 **All rights and character of RWBY belong to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. I do not claim any of the material besides my originality.**

 _Plot: Emerald is a 22 year old living in a run-down apartment with her 4-year old daughter. She steals and works for the wrong people in order to make money and put food on the table. One day she is face to face with the drug Lord, Cinder Fall, who offers her a job that could benefit Emerald with money, shelter, and food. She accepts the invitation and works under the woman. She soon meets Cinder's right-hand man, Mercury Black, who though sarcastic keeps an eye out for Emerald. How will the young woman's life unfold?_

* * *

Chapter 3: A Decision to be Made

* * *

Rough lips kissed at her neck, calloused hands feeling at her dark skin. Emerald let her body relax against the sheets, not really paying much attention to Adam's touch. Rather, all she could think about was Cinder Fall.

The woman wanted her to join her organization. She offered Emerald a place to live, a place that had to be better than where she lived now….a place that could better guarantee her daughter's safety. It all pooled in her mind and she couldn't get it out. Maybe it was the right choice…..but what about Junior? How would he react? Would he come after her? She didn't know how safe she would be with Cinder. It was all so much to take in.

She felt the last of her clothing slide away, the cool air hitting her fully exposed body made her shudder a bit before Adam's warm body collided back with hers. He had finally taken off his glasses, his fiery eyes surrounded by a thick scar, locked with hers. She couldn't help but admit to herself that he was good looking and despite his flaw it added to his interesting character. He was also naturally charming, and that made her think maybe this wouldn't be so bad to sleep with him.. Hell, she was only a young woman with hormones. His eyes stayed locked with hers as her body began to move back and forth in sync with Adam's. He wasn't like the other guys she had to lay around with and maybe she could actually enjoy this.

Her body became hot and sweaty, forgetting she was ever freezing in the first place. The pleasure was starting to get to her, but her mind slowly drifted back to the situation at hand. She was going to have to kill him...but could she? He seemed like a pretty good man, and Cinder had things planned for her...the girl had to come to a decision now.

"A-Adam?…" Emerald spoke breathlessly in the middle of their act. Adam leaned down and began to kiss her which she returned, "What? There a problem?"

Emerald shook her head, "N-No it's just….what do you know about that woman?"

Adam let out a sigh, "Is this relevant now?" He began kissing her again.

Emerald mentally groaned at how good he was at this but kept focused, "Yes...it is...I need to know because….look, I'm supposed to do something….and...I can't…." She managed to talk between kisses.

Adam smirked, "What?...Kill me?" He began to chuckle as if it were a joke.

Emerald froze and swallowed hard, looking wide-eyed, "Wait what?"

Adam let out another laugh and stopped his movement, "I know you were sent to kill me….I know the fucker hates my guts…"

Emerald didn't know what to say to that. They both knew about her plan. She felt awkward and slightly feared what Adam would do next. Said man looked down at her and noticed her scared expression, "Look girly, I'm not gonna do shit to you and I know damn well you won't do shit to me, I mean looks like you're having a pretty good time."

Emerald couldn't help but blush at this and turned her head to the side, but he wasn't wrong. Adam took his hand and gently turned her chin so that she faced his again, "The reason we're here is to kill the bastard."

The young woman looked at him and awe once more. It was all making a bit more sense now. Cinder and Adam worked together. Hell she was starting to feel glad. It was going to work out, she wouldn't have to murder anyone and she would be able to go and live with Cinder. She could say goodbye to that shithead, Junior. And Jade, she would be safe.

Emerald was broken from her thoughts as a strong hand covered her mouth, "But first...let's not rush shall we, just follow me with this." Emerald's eyes relaxed and she nodded. Goddamn he knew how to turn her on. Before she knew it she felt him lift her body and pin her back against the wall. It was going to be a long and interesting night.

* * *

Cinder Fall had just finished her martini, her smug smile not fading a bit. She reached into her handbag pulling out her crimson lipstick and a hand mirror, and began applying it to her lips. She looked into her reflection, peering behind her at a dark figure that stood. Raising her left hand she did a quick snap, getting the their attention. The person came to her side, it was a woman only as tall as Cinder sitting down, clad in a black suit, with long tricolored hair and heterochromia. The short girl smiled and kneeled down for Cinder to tell her something in her ear.

"It's time," the drug lord whispered. The girl only nodded and began walking away towards a booth where a young man with silver hair sat. Both locked eyes, and she gave a wink as to signal him. He nodded as she walked past. He reached for a small black piece in his ear, "Move in."

The neapolitan-haired girl was now in front of the two guards that blocked the entrance to Junior's suite and gave them a sweet look.

Both guards glanced at each other curiously before taking a few steps toward her small frame, dwarfing her by nearly 2 feet, "You are not allowed in the boss's suite lady."

The girl smiled and reached behind her waist. Before the men could blink she pulled out two revolvers and shot them both in the head. This started in uproar in the club and people began to run towards the exits, shouts and screams filling the air.

The shooter did a 180 turn just in time for two more men to approach her, taking them both out in one quick pull of the triggers, blood flying as gurgled cries emitted from their mouths. Not to far from her the silver-haired man jumped from his seat and began to move towards his partner, pushing consumers out of his way. The entrance doors were pushed open as over 2 dozen people clad in black suits opened fire in the club. Cinder's posse was about to take care of business.

Said woman only sat back in her chair and seemed to marvel at the sound of gunfire and the screams of the innocent.

* * *

Meanwhile, Emerald was trying her best to catch her breath as she lay a top of Adam's taller form. She couldn't help but give him a smile, "You have skills Adam Taurus."

Adam smirked back and caressed Emerald's face, "Did you really think it would be bad?"

Both laughed, but soon the sounds of gunfire blared through the building. Emerald jumped in her place, "What the hell is that?"

"It's the crew," replied Adam, "We should get moving."

Emerald complied and hurried to get her clothes back on. Adam did the same and pulled a sub-machine gun from underneath the bed. Emerald saw this and raised a brow, "You really had this planned out didn't you?"

The redhead nodded, "For a while now, had some spies come in here and plant some things." Emerald kept her mouth open in surprise. Adam chuckled and handed her a pistol, "Ever shoot before?"

"I've learned a bit yes...but I have never…"

"Look do you want to live?" Adam asked her, now serious.

Emerald felt at the cold metal of the gun and her stomach began to churn. Surely she had shot at the range for a while now, but that had been for her own defense. She had to tell herself it wasn't any different now. If she had to shoot to kill, then so it be. She readied the gun and nodded at Adam.

"Follow my lead, stay close," he ordered as he opened the door. She followed him into the main room of the club, many dead bodies littered the glowing dance floor. Emerald felt sick but stuck to her objective. The two came across Cinder, who flashed a smile at the two, widening it as she stared at Emerald, "Good to see you again, I hope you are aware of your position now. Adam could have easily killed you."

It was true. She was sure Adam had a lot more skill over her and she could have been dead in a heartbeat back in the room. She couldn't help but feel very lucky to have been spared.

"Miss Fall," She began, "I hope you can accept me into your organization."

Cinder closed her eyes for a moment, "Why of course, we need all the hands we can get."

Emerald was very relieved at this and couldn't help but return the kind smile, "What about Junior, is he…"

"I have people taking care of him as we speak, all we have to do is sit back and relax. Adam, why don't you get Emerald out of here and back to base…"

Adam hesitated at first but nodded at his boss, "Will do."

"Oh and…" Cinder began standing as she did so. She walked up to Emerald and put a hand on her shoulder, "Go and get your little Jade as well."

Emerald blinked dumbfoundedly and stepped back from Cinder's touch, "H-How do you...How do you know about that?"

Cinder giggled, "Oh Emerald, you'd have to assume that we made sure to keep note of all of Junior's henchmen for us to have the upperhand. We didn't know what we were up against, but upon eyeing you for a few days we realize that you're not much of threat to us as we thought you were. Besides, I was feeling….a bit... kind…"

Emerald couldn't believe her ears. It was all a setup from the beginning and she couldn't help but feel violated, "I-I don't know what to say…"

Cinder motioned at Adam to go, "Perhaps a thank you would be nice in time, but I suggest you get out of here."

Adam lightly pushed Emerald along, leading her to the exit of the club. Emerald didn't know whether she should feel upset or happy. She was grateful because she wouldn't be dealing with Junior anymore, but the fact that they were keeping tabs on her didn't sit easy on her either. She decided not to say to much until she was away from this place. Adam lead her to his black sports car that was parked in the nearby alleyway. She got into the passenger seat and sat back as Adam sped off.

Emerald only stared straight into the dark, still shocked at her current situation. Adam glanced at her, "Look, you should start looking a bit more thankful, Junior was a horrible man. He deserves what he's getting-"

"It's not that…" Emerald said turning to look at Adam who was focused on the road. He had since put his glasses back on and Emerald couldn't help but wonder why he was so ashamed of his mark, "I just don't appreciate the surveillance.." she breathed.

Adam sighed, "I get that, but it was for our best interest. We didn't know what type of person you were, hell, we didn't know you had a kid."

Emerald looked back out the window. It did make sense. If she was a top ranking killer they probably would've killed her as well.

Adam glanced back at her one more, placing a hand on her thigh, "I slept with you to keep you occupied. I figured you would stay calm enough for everything to go as planned. Besides, you're a cutie you know that?"

The green-haired woman chuckled, shaking her head, "Stop that...you barely know me."

"True, true. But I mean you agreed to keep fucking me, there must of been a reason," Adam grinned at her.

Emerald rolled her eyes, "You have a decent personality."

Adam let out a laugh, "You are one heck of a lady Em."

Emerald also laughed. Maybe this was going to be good for her.

"Say, who's the dad if I may ask?"

Emerald swallowed hard, her smiling expression faded away. Of course he would ask her that. She spoke up, "He's a terrible person. Not a dad."

Adam sensed her somber aura, "I'll shut up."

"You're fine..." Emerald replied, "I get asked that a lot."

"You must be hell of an awesome mom than."

Emerald's smile returned and playfully nudged Adam, "You don't stop the compliments do you?"

Whenever she was told that it made her feel good inside. Sure there were kids raised in much better conditions and Emerald constantly cursed herself for raising Jade in such circumstances. But she did her best, and it was nice to be recognized.

They soon arrived at her home. Adam stayed in the car, speaking to Emerald through the window, "You don't need to grab much, just get your daughter. We'll help you move your stuff out later."

Emerald nodded and headed towards the complex. Opening the door, she saw that it was 10:00. She couldn't help but hear many giggles emitting from the living room. On the couch sat Leah snuggled up with a blanket with the girl she had been crushing on. Emerald smiled and approached the two, "What's up guys?"

Leah's head snapped up, "Oh! Miss Sustrai! Welcome home! I was just….she…"

The older woman put a hand up, "Relax, I'm not mad or anything."

Leah let out a sigh of relief and introduced her friend to Emerald. She soon saw the two out, but not before pulling Leah to the side, "Look, you're going to be off for a while...I found a new place and I'm not sure if I'll be needing you to come look out for Jade."

Leah's face looked surprised and almost sad, "Oh….alright. I'm happy for you! I know I would love to leave this shithole if I had the choice….gonna miss you guys though...plus I'll need to get a new job and all…"

Emerald put a loving hand on her shoulder, "No worries kiddo, I'll make sure to get you and your mom some money from time to time, I've got a new job so I'm sure I'll be getting paid more."

Leah shook her head and smiled, "Man you are so frickin nice! Like you are the coolest mom ever!"

Emerald chuckled at the second time she received that comment, "I try…Hey and maybe you can come visit sometimes, I know Jae will miss you."

Leah gave a thumbs up, "Sweet! I would love that!"

Soon Leah was gone. Now she had to get Jade. She went into her room and as always Jade was sleeping on the bed curled up. She went over to her and gently nudged her, "Jade baby..."

Jade slowly opened her eyes, "You're home momma."

"I am. Me and you are gonna go to a new home baby, we're gonna live somewhere else okay?"

Jade looked confused, "But what about Leah? Will she still come play?"

Emerald brushed a hair from her face, "I don't know, but you will see her again, I promise."

Jade nodded and clutched her stuffed bear close to her. Emerald stood up and held her arms out, "Come on now, our drivers waiting."

Jade stood up and let her mother pick her up, "What about all our stuff?"

Emerald smiled, looking into her daughter's wide green eyes, "We'll get it don't worry"

Her daughter nodded and rested her head on her shoulder as she headed out of the room. She made it outside, Adam staring at the girl in her arms. Emerald opened the back seat and set her daughter down, buckling her seatbelt, "Baby, this is Adam, mommy's...friend."

Jade looked at Adam as he turned his head and smiled, but stayed silent. Adam waved at her, "Hey there."

Jade clutched her bear tighter to her.

Emerald smiled and gently ruffled her daughter's green hair, "She's a bit shy around new people."

"Makes sense," Adam chuckled, "I'd be scared of me too." Emerald got into the passenger seat, holding onto her daughter's hand as they drove away, taking a few glances back at her now and then.

She had to remind herself that this was for the best. That this was for Jade's sake. Hell, she didn't know exactly what she was getting into, but it was worth a shot. Hopefully her daughter would soon be under watch and protected and not exposed to the dangers her old neighborhood possessed. But she couldn't help but think….

What _was_ her job now?

* * *

Junior's nightclub, bloody, bodies scattered. Bodies of Junior's henchmen, but also the bodies of the innocent people who only wished to dance the night away. Junior's suite, was just the same, instead all those girls from before who were laughing and dancing on poles were all lifeless on the scarlet carpet with bullet holes littering their corpses. The happy dancing music still played as the scene came into view. Though it was the blubbering sobs that echoed throughout the suite that distracted from the site. Tied to a stripper pole in the center of the room was a very beaten Junior Xiong. Clothes tattered, blood leaving almost every orifice on his very swollen face. Tears leaked from his pleading eyes as he breathed heavily. In front of him was no other than Cinder Fall, the very same, _smug_ smile on her face. In her hand was a katana, the glass hilt covered in an intricate, orange flame design. She slowly began to unsheathe it, earning more whines from Junior followed by mumbled pleas.

On Cinder's sides were the girl with the pink, brown and white hair and on her left was the silver-haired man. The girl watched smiling devilishly, the guy only appearing stern, looking away from the sight before him. It was time to assassinate Junior Xiong and destroy his success.

Cinder held the sheath back for the female henchman to take it from her. She held up the sword, marvelling at her the shining metal before her.

"Any last words?" She asked Junior, only looking at her reflection on the sword.

Junior tried to struggle a bit, his energy was very low as his body was weakened by the beatings, "Y-You...You f-fucking evil bitch...This w-won't be the end- *cough, cough*" An abrupt coughing fit interrupted him, blood gushed onto the carpet below along with a tooth.

Cinder chuckled, "Oh but it is my dear friend..."

Junior glared and spat a wad of blood and saliva on her pristine face. Cinder's smile had finally faded into an unpleasant frown.

 _ **Smack!**_

A strong kick from the short henchmen rocked Junior's face to the side, a couple more teeth flying out in the process. His head hung low as blood dripped from his profile.

Cinder wiped away the spit in irritance, "You know it's too bad...I was gonna give you a nice, quick death, but I guess you decided to choose slow and agonizing."

Before Junior could think, Cinder, with one swift slick of her katana, chopped off his right leg from the knee. A long and grueling scream echoed through the building, soon followed by the sound of more slashes and endless cries. The mute girl enjoyed the scene before her as the shadows cast across her face. The young man had since left to go outside.

He kneeled against the building, throwing up whatever he had eaten before. It was grotesque the way Cinder planned out her executions and he wasn't for it. He kicked at a bottle on the ground in frustration and leaned against the cold wall, "Why can't you fucking grow up Mercury, this is your job!" He said to himself. He angrily pulled a cigarette from his pocket as soon as he heard more of Junior's gurgling cries and popped it into his mouth, a shaky hand lighting it. Mercury stared off into the moonlight, deeply inhaling the nicotine that helped calm his nerves.

* * *

 _~To be Continued~_

* * *

Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! I enjoy your guy's responses and I would love to see more love! I tried my best to portray the sex scene in a more rated T way so I hope it turned out that way without appearing like a lemon. Stay tuned for more and again shoot me some questions, and yes I know it seems to be pairing Emerald with Adam but just bear with me.

Please Review and tell your friends!

Love you guys so much!

~Tati


	4. Chapter 4: Welcome to Salem

A.N. Hey guys! Sorry I'm late, college stuff got in the way! I appreciate all of the sweet feedback and I hope to receive lots more! Emerald is now in Cinder's crew so we'll see what happens next. If you guys have anything you want to suggest or ask feel free to inbox me, I am super friendly! (:

 **Trigger Warning - Contains Domestic Abuse**

Rated T: For drug use, swearing and mature/sexual themes, might change in the future.

 **All rights and character of RWBY belong to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. I do not claim any of the material besides my originality.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Welcome to Salem

* * *

"Wh-Why are you doing this to me?" asked a crying Emerald. Fresh tears streamed down her face, the salty liquid slightly numbing her stinging cheek. Her face was swollen from apparent beatings, her lip red from a cut. Her hair was longer, a ponytail trailed down her back, but appeared messy.

A dark figure, adorned in a black hoodie stood with their back towards her. His fists were tight at his sides and he spoke through clenched teeth, "I would never mean to hurt you Em…"

Emerald stayed silent, not believing his word and held onto herself. The living room of her apartment had been freezing as the patio window was kept open. It didn't help that she only wore a spaghetti strap green tank that traced her pregnant belly and short black pajama shorts, bruises zigzagging her open skin.

She started sobbing, wishing it didn't have to come to this. She loved this man to death, or at least she thought she did….He was not the man she fell in love with, rather, a demon had consumed what she thought was her life. The man turned around swiftly as he heard her cries and grabbed a fistful of Emerald's green locks, roughly twisting her head back.

"Don't you fucking dare start crying again. This isn't my fault Em...don't you get that?" His green eyes were glossy with craze sorrow. His face read remorse but his bright green eyes were absorbed with anger.

"Ro-Roman...Please stop…" Emerald cried, "Our baby….."

Roman let go of her hair and took his hood off. Underneath was short, messy tufts of orange hair, his face was youthful and pale, a pattern of red scratches etched on his cheek, and two snake bite piercings sat under his lip. White residue sat on his nose and his breath reeked of hard liquor. He suddenly cupped Emerald's face and planted a desperate kiss to her lips, "Baby I'm sorry, I'm so sorry….I didn't mean to hurt you...you know that right? I-I got some issues I need to work out but…I-I love you..."

Emerald blinked for a minute, looking into those lying eyes. She didn't want this anymore. She didn't want to feel this pain anymore. Roman looked at her somber expression and pulled her into a hug. She didn't know whether to hug back or to not. Roman continued to apologize and fill her head with more lies, lies that just led to beatings and pain.

It was when the sound of police sirens were heard that she felt her heart sink. Roman froze and pushed Emerald back to look straight into her eyes, "What the fuck is that?"

Emerald's tears began to fall again, "I called them…"

Roman's eyes widened in shock, "I-I don't understand Em...Wh-why would you…"

"You're not good for me Roman….I'm done with it…" The young woman was now glaring at him.

The redhead began to panic and his panic turned into rage. He pushed Emerald backward into the wall and began to punch her in the face repeatedly, continuously shouting "You said you loved me!".

Emerald didn't fight back, she couldn't. All of her energy had been drained from the previous fights and he was a great deal stronger than her. She could feel her face begin to swell even more, the blood flew in the air, and her sight began turning black. She thought it was over.

Then just like that. Bam. The doors shot open and guns were pointed at Roman's back. He stopped his onslaught, Emerald sank to the floor in a heap of blood. Her sight was blurred, but she could make out the silhouette of Roman being taken away and the warm hands that came to her aid.

Was it finally over?

"Roman…."

"Aaah!" Emerald cried out as she woke from her sleep. Another nightmare…

She tried to regain her breath feeling her clothes cling to her frame from the large amount of sweat that covered her body. She scanned the room to make sure she was safe before pulling her knees to her chest. She started to cry, all of her memories racing back into her mind. She just wanted it all to disappear.

Emerald took a moment to glance at her arms, vague scars littering her cocoa skin that reminded her of her abuse. It made her quiver…

"You're not here...you're not here…." She repeated under her breath, her body slightly swaying back and forth.

Jade.

Emerald's head lifted up and she scanned the room again only to find once again nothing. It was a very fancy room, almost like a suite. A dark red theme gracing its features. There was also a flat screen television that was situated within a pillar of the wall along with a very large window right behind it. Emerald quickly got up to analyse the area. She went to a window and began to lift the curtain only to be stunned by an amazing view of Vale City from at least a good fifty stories up. She squinted from the sun, her mouth opening, baffled, and then it came to her. Junior...Adam….Cinder!

Cinder Fall, the drug lord who took her in. It had to be her building. But where was her daughter? Emerald quickly made her way to the bed where her eyes glued to a pile of clothes folded neatly on the edge. She looked down at her body only to see she had slept in only her undergarments, a black, lace bra and panties. The woman quickly changed, ignoring what the clothes looked like. Looking in the full body mirror that clung to the wall she saw herself clad in a black v-neck shirt and a pair of gray sweats. She didn't take a second to readjust, running out of the bedroom in hopes of finding her child.

And before she knew it she found herself in the middle of a penthouse. Emerald stared around blankly in shock. Never before had she even ever thought she would step inside such a living space. A large living room came into view, fit with matching red and black furniture. The first thing that she couldn't help but notice was the gigantic windows that made up almost all of the wall space, Vale City was captured in all angles. Elegant furniture was laid out artistically and intricate paintings hung on the open walls. It was all so amazing and too much to take in, that was a small voice caught her attention.

"Momma! Momma!" Cried Jade's voice. Emerald turned to the left to see Jade running towards her away from the large couches that sat around a very big, wide-screened TV. On it was the same cartoon she always loved watching. Jade ran up to her arms outstretched for which Emerald scooped her up. Emerald smiled wide and hugged her close, not ever wanting to let go.

"Jade baby! I'm so happy you're okay!" She couldn't help but tear up. Jade giggled and hugged her mom back, "Of course I am momma."

"She's in good hands Em," a familiar male voice said from behind her. Emerald turned around to see Adam Taurus leaning against the wall next to the kitchen area, a smug smile gracing his face. He wore a similar black suit like the one from yesterday, but instead a red tie. The young woman smiled back and shook her head, "This place is...stunning."

Adam shrugged and took a sip of his mug, "This job has its perks."

"Adam, I can't thank you or Cinder enough...this is so much and I feel like I owe you guys something…"

"No worries. You'll pay the missus back with your hard work. By the way, your little girl is quite something, even offered to make me toast."

Emerald chuckled and could feel Jade move in her arms, "Adam's awesome momma! He said he would even show me how to shoot a gun!"

The green-haired woman's eyes went wide with horror at her daughter's response and she turned to face Adam with a look of pure disdain, "What did you tell her?!"

Adam could only frown and clear his throat, "I...look… the kid will probably have to learn to eventually…"

"No! Absolutely not! How dare you!" Emerald glared with rage as she held Jade close, "She will not grow up to be a monster."

"I was just trying to-"

"Why don't you just leave us alone!" Em snapped, almost on the verge of tears. The fact that he even had the nerve to discuss guns with her four-year old was terrible to think of and it made her question just what kind of man he was.

The red-haired man put his hands up in defense, "Emerald, darling, I did not mean to make such a stupid move, I apologize. Look, why don't you forgive me, eat something and then come with me to see the boss?"

She didn't know how to respond, but she decided that it would be best to just let it go. Hell, she had to work with him from now on, and even he dared to ever harm her daughter she would handle it. Setting Jade down, Emerald approached the dining room where a large display of various breakfast foods sat. Jade followed her mother with a concerned look and took a seat next to her at the table, "Are you okay momma?"

Emerald gave a warm smile and pulled her daughter close, "Of course honey...but I need you to know something." She cupped her face as she whispered, "Guns are bad, bad things baby, believe me they are no fun. Whatever Adam says to you about them, just tell him momma doesn't want you to hear it, just cover your ears okay?"

Jade look wide-eyed and nodded and Emerald planted a kiss on her forehead, "Good."

Adam let out a sigh a few feet away, watching the interaction closely. He let Emerald eat, and then glanced at his fancy silver watch, "Alright, we should get going. Cinder doesn't like people being late."

Emerald finished her glass of juice and stood up, "What about Jade?"

"We got you a babysitter, don't worry you can trust em," Adam snapped his fingers and a random women adorned in red and black colors came in, "This is Lily, she's one of Cinder's secretaries"

"Pleasure to meet you Ms. Sustrai," The black-haired woman gave a bow, "Jade will be in good hands."

Emerald glanced at her and then at Jade, hesitating for a moment but nodded soon after, "Thank you I appreciate it."

She said her goodbyes to her daughter and then walked over to Adam, "I guess we can go then."

The man nodded and gestured toward the door, "Come on then beautiful, right this way."

He was still just as charming as last night, but he wasn't buttering her up. She knows he helped her, but on the other hand, she couldn't fully trust him. Well could she trust any of them? The duo headed down the hall, arriving at an elevator that took them straight to the top floor of the building, floor 60. Upon arrival, they were greeted by two huge guards blocking a door much like at Junior's place. With a nod of Adam's head, he two men opened the doors, escorting them in.

The penthouse ahead of them was a lot bigger and more spacious than the one Emerald woke up to. More furniture was scattered and a large bar sat in the corner. On the walls was various weapons and artifacts against the walls. There was a huge wall in the middle, all made up of one large fish tank with many species of fish and sharks. There were few guards scattered throughout, waiting for something to happen, watching Em and Adam closely. Emerald grew kind of uneasy. Cinder was quite intimidating and even though the two had spoken briefly, she still had butterflies in her stomach.

The guards led them to another pair of doors and knocked three times, opening them up. Emerald waited anxiously as they opened up and soon...she was in the office of Cinder herself. It was a generous size, many bookshelves and a large fireplace sat behind the desk. At the desk was a large arm chair that sat facing the fire, a figure obviously sitting there. The young woman glanced at the walls, numerous animal heads sat mounted and a large white tiger skin laid across the carpet. On the right side of the wall was a large dart board with various pictures of people's faces, darts stabbed right between their eyes. She couldn't help but gulp, especially upon hearing the ominous sound of opera music playing on an old fashioned record player. They stopped upon her desk and Adam spoke, "Hey Boss, got Emerald."

Said girl fiddled with her fingers as she waited patiently for something to happen. She could feel a bit of sweat gather on her temple as the maroon colored chair slowly swung around. Soon, Cinder was facing them, hands on both arm rests and her legs crossed. She was clad in a red robe, a glass of wine in her left hand. Her usual nice black hair was kept to the side, and her golden eyes seemed to pierce into Emerald's soul. The younger woman didn't know whether to keep eye contact or not, and she didn't know if it was intimidation or attraction she felt upon gazing into them.

"Emerald Sustrai, good morning to you," She smirked, "Adam, why don't you leave us be?"

He nods in response, putting a hand on Em's shoulder as he walks out. Emerald in turn swallowed even harder, waiting for her next instruction. Cinder only smiles wider and motions for a chair, "Please, take a seat….I don't bite."

Emerald complied and took a seat in the soft leather chair that sat opposite to the bosses desk, making sure her posture was straight and that she didn't break any rules. Cinder continued to stare, amused at her timidness causing Em to sweat even more. Red and gold eyes bore into each other, searching for something. Luckily, it ended by Cinder speaking once again, "You like what you see?"

The green-haired girl blinked out of her gaze, "C-Come again?"

Cinder giggled, "I'm only teasing...tell me Emerald...do you like your accommodations?" She slowly takes a sip of the red wine.

Emerald quickly nods, a small blush creeping onto her face, "Why...yes I do, I appreciate it a lot actually, I hope I can repay you-"

Cinder cut her off with a hand, "Of course, with the help of your skill. You see, as powerful as I am in this country, I need more superior subordinates. When I said that you interest me...I meant it."

Em turned slightly redder, "Well...thank you for noticing…"

The light from the fire behind her contrasted with Cinder's golden eyes, "You are quite welcome, it isn't everyday I decide to pick a random person off the street. I saw a young girl, no, a young mother, willing to do everything it takes to keep her daughter safe and secure. Even if it meant putting your life at risk. That is drive I don't come across every day, and I like it a lot. So, my proposition for you, as I mentioned already, is for you to become one of my right hand men. You will learn what it takes to be one of my own, and I know you already have some handy skills."

The younger girl listened closely, still curious as to how much they actually knew about her, "I-I have a pretty good aim with a gun, and I can also fight to some extent."

"Excellent, I will have Mercury train you to better these skills...on the other hand…"

Who is Mercury? She thought, still waiting for more answers. Cinder decided to stand up suddenly and make her way so that she was next to Emerald. Before she knew it she was mere inches from Cinder's face. Her usual smirk was now suddenly replaced by one of a stone cold killer.

"You will be able to kill...right?"

Emerald gulped hard, her head moving back slightly from how close the other woman was, "I...I can learn...ma'am."

Cinder's smile returned, satisfied with her answer, "Wonderful. You're first mission will begin tomorrow morning. I would like you and some of my men to take out a man by the name of Polendina. His first name isn't important. I just want him dead and for the tracks to be covered up, sound good?"

Emerald hesitates at first but quickly decides that she shouldn't disagree and nods, "O-Of course ma'am...it will get taken care of."

The fiery-eyed woman nods back and moves her hand to caress Emerald's tan face, "I can already tell I made a good choice with you."

She only tries to smile back politely, her face flushing harder at her touch. Cinder removes her hand and walks over to the fireplace, studying the flicker of the flames, "You will be working alongside my most trusted subordinates, their names are Mercury Black and Neo Politan, you haven't met them yet, but they are some of the toughest people in my quarters. Listen to everything they tell you, and you shouldn't have an issue. We also upgraded your wardrobe with proper attire for your runs, other than that I will send Mercury and Neo to your room to greet you at around 1. You're free to get settled. Any other questions?"

Emerald was still trying to wrap her head around everything, but she decided to shake her head, "Not at the moment ma'am. Thank you again...for everything…" She stands from the chair and begin to head toward the door.

Cinder grins as she stares into the fire, "It's always a pleasure Emerald and one more thing…"

The tan girl turns on her heel. Cinder in turn slightly cocks her head toward her, "Please...Don't be a stranger... I will admit that my bed does get a bit lonely at times."

Emerald can't help but blush at her sentence and blink in bewilderment. She can't form proper words so she only nods, continuing her trek out of the warm room. As she leaves, the drug lord's gaze bores into her back, never blinking an eye as a toothy grin etches her lips.

"Welcome to Salem…" she whispers under her breath.

* * *

 _To be Continued_

* * *

Hope you enjoyed once again! Tell me how you guys feel about who Emerald should should be paired up with. I know I was aiming for an Emery ship, but if people would rather see more Emerald x Cinder let me know! Please review and favorite and stay tuned!

Love you guys!

~Tati


End file.
